Więzy honoru
by A0711
Summary: - Nazywam się Percy Wesley. Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że profesor Dumbledore pomoże każdemu, kto o to poprosi. Mam nadzieję, że to rodzinne.


Autor: Cadid423  
Tytuł oryginału: Honor Bound Pledges  
Link do oryginału: s/8284218/1/H ... nd-Pledges  
Zgoda: jest

Percy Weasley jest otwartą księgą. Myśli to, co mówi, mówi to, co myśli i jest przebiegły jak pigmejski pufek. Nie bywa dowcipny ani sarkastyczny, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie rozumie pojęcia dwuznaczności.  
Poza znikomym poczuciem humoru Percy posiada również dość średniowieczne poglądy na temat wierności i galanterii. Kiedy raz podejmie decyzję, czuje, że honor zobowiązuje go wytrwać do końca. Lubi myśleć, że czyni go to lojalnym i godnym zaufania.  
(Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co by się stało, gdyby drogi dotychczasowych sojuszników rozeszły się.)

Percy Weasley jest świadomy wad, które posiada podobnie jak każdy człowiek.  
To nie znaczy, że ma zamiar zwracać na nie czyjąkolwiek uwagę poprzez przyznanie się do błędu.  
Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak bezsensowny jest dalszy konflikt z rodziną i niejednokrotnie staje przed swoim niewielkim kominkiem z garścią proszku Fiuu w dłoni, gotów wykrzyknąć "Nora", ale zwyczajnie nie jest w stanie się do tego zmusić.  
Jakaś jego część pragnie błagać o przebaczenie.  
(Pozostała, bardziej mściwa, uważa, że zasłużył na wewnętrzną walkę.)  
(Ludzie czują się związani z wieloma rzeczami. Co okaże się najważniejsze, kiedy przyjdzie im wybierać?)

Bill bierze dziś ślub.  
Ta myśl nie opuszcza Percy'ego przez cały dzień pracy, wywołując ból i poczucie winy.  
Bill bierze dziś ślub.  
Jedyny powód, dla którego jest tego świadomy, to gustowna, lawendowa koperta, wciąż leżąca na kuchennym stole, gdzie upuścił ją, zszokowany.  
Z początku sądził, że to przypadek. Że brunatnie upierzona sowa przyniosła list niewłaściwej osobie. O pomyłce jednak nie mogło być mowy. Na kopercie, napisane fantazyjnymi, złotymi literami, widniało jego nazwisko: Percy Weasley.  
Zaproszenie dotarło zbyt późno, aby mógł zdecydować, co zrobić (choć prawdopodobnie i tak by nie poszedł), ale sam gest wystarcza, by czuł się poruszony. Nie wiedział nawet, że Bill się z kimś spotyka, nie mówiąc o tym, że był to na tyle poważny związek, aby postanowił się oświadczyć, a fakt, że zadał sobie tyle trudu, by wysłać młodszemu bratu zaproszenie sprawia, że Percy podziwia go jeszcze bardziej, niż dotąd.  
Nie czuł się tak od dni spędzonych w Hogwarcie, ale ból, który czuje, przypinając list do swojej tablicy korkowej jest mu znany, podobnie jak każdemu dziecku Wesleyów.  
(Tęsknota za domem jest nieunikniona, kiedy mamy do czynienia z rodziną.)

Kiedy Percy wreszcie dociera do domu, jest trzecia nad ranem. Przeskakując po trzy stopnie, dociera do swojego niewielkiego mieszkania, z głośnym łomotem upuszcza teczkę i rzuca się na kanapę twarzą w dół, wycieńczony i przerażony.  
- Merlinie, co za noc! - Percy spędził całe popołudnie, pomagając Departamentom Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów oraz Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof w odzyskaniu kontroli nad sytuacją po ogłoszeniu stanu wyjątkowego niedługo przed 16.30.  
"Czarny kod" - oto, co było powtarzane przez ostatnie dziesięć godzin.  
Czarny kod.  
Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii mogą być przepłacanymi biurokratami, ale nawet oni wiedzieli, co to znaczy.  
Rufus Scrimgeour nie żyje. Ma go zastąpić Pius Thicknesse.  
Percy nie zna go osobiście, ale ma nadzieję, że dotychczasowy szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów będzie kompetentnym ministrem.

Jego nikła nadzieja pryska wraz z powstaniem Komisji Rejestracji Mugolaków.  
W oparciu o najnowsze badania Departamentu Tajemnic, ministerstwo pragnie przedstawić Komisję Rejestracji Mugolaków. W celu ochrony ogółu populacji, prosimy każdego uznawanego za osobę pochodzącą ze środowiska niemagicznego o zgłoszenie się na przesłuchanie...  
Gówno prawda.  
- Co za bzdura! Jeśli magię można komuś ukraść, jak wyjaśnią istnienie charłaków?! - myśli wściekły, zwijając gazetę w kulkę w rzadkim dla niego napadzie furii.  
Percy wciąż pamięta kędzierzawowłosą przyjaciółkę Rona, Hermionę Granger, najbystrzejszą i najbardziej chętną do nauki pierwszoroczną, jaką miał przyjemność wziąć pod swoje skrzydła. Myśl, że ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie ona może trafić do Azkabanu za sam fakt swoich narodzin sprawia, że w Percym wrzy krew.  
Pociesza się, że Hermiona nie byłaby taka głupia, by pojawić się na "rozmowie" z Komisją.

2 września 1997 roku Percy nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś mu umyka. Nie może uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy przy windach mija przemoczonego od stóp do głów Rega Cattermole'a i szepcącą coś do niego Mafaldę Hopkirk. Nawet pomijając wygląd Rega, sytuacja jest niecodzienna - ci dwoje pracują w różnych departamentach na różnych piętrach i właściwie nie mają żadnego powodu, by ze sobą rozmawiać.  
Oboje wydają się być niezwykle poruszeni. Rozglądają się nerwowo dookoła, jakby spodziewali się ataku i wyraźnie unikają spojrzeń przechodniów.  
"Pewnie znowu skończył im się pergamin - dochodzi do wniosku Percy, czekając na windę. - Uczniowie Hogwartu naprawdę powinni pamiętać, że dopóki pociąg nie dotrze do Hogsmeade, obowiązuje zakaz używania czarów."

Kiedy Percy dociera tego ranka do pracy, znajduje w swojej skrzynce list.  
Nie przypomnienie, notatkę lub dokument - list.  
Zdezorientowany mężczyzna opada ciężko na swoje krzesło obrotowe, grzebiąc w szufladzie w poszukiwaniu noża do otwierania kopert.  
W liście nie pojawia się żadne nazwisko, jest tylko jedno zdanie, zapisane zbyt drobnymi drobnymi literami, jak na ilość użytego papieru.  
Nigdy nie jest za późno.  
Percy rozpoznaje niechlujnie pismo, ale nie dopuszcza do siebie tej myśli, ponieważ gdyby przyznał, że zna autora, nie mógłby udawać, że nie rozumie treści.  
(Zastanawia się, co o istotności jego pracy i powodach, dla których mu ją wyznaczono mówi fakt, że nikt nie zauważył, iż jego starszy brat przysłał mu wiadomość, zachęcającą do powrotu na jasną stronę i walki przeciwko Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.)

Przez dłuższy czas po prostu ignoruje list Charlie'ego, ponieważ jeszcze nie jest w stanie przyjąć go do wiadomości. Wciąż chwyta się nikłej nadziei, że Ministerstwo nadal stoi po jasnej stronie, mimo śmierci Scrimgeora, prześladowania mugolaków i dezorientacji odczuwanej przez całe społeczeństwo.  
(Czasem równie szkodliwy jak działanie może być jego brak.)

Percy w końcu decyduje się na działanie, ponieważ nie jest w stanie ignorować tego, co uważa za słuszne.  
Prawdopodobnie stał się taki dzięki opiece nad swoim młodszym rodzeństwem i to właśnie ta cecha uczyniła go idealnym kandydatem na prefekta, a obecnie wywołuje nieustanne wyrzuty sumienia, przypominając o liście od Charlie'ego.  
Możliwych rozwiązań jest naprawdę niewiele, ponieważ Percy ma uzasadnione podejrzenie, że mimo zerwania kontaktów z rodziną wciąż jest obserwowany, choć może nie w takim stopniu jak jego ojciec. W końcu nie dalej jak wczoraj za "kontakty z niepożądanymi" został aresztowany Marcus Alderton.  
Pomysł nie jest jeszcze zupełnie ukształtowany, ale to dopiero początek i dużo więcej niż Percy miał wcześniej. Z determinacją, z której słyną wszyscy Weasleyowie planuje na weekend wyprawę do Hogsmeade.  
("Jeśli będziesz miał jakiekolwiek problemy w szkole, Percy, idź do opiekunki swojego domu albo do profesora Dumbledore'a. On pomoże ci, jeśli będziesz tego potrzebował.")

Percy dociera do Świńskiego Łba tuż przed zamknięciem, dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował. Ostrożność nakazała mu przeznaczyć na pobyt w Hogsmeade cały dzień, odwiedzając różne sklepy i robiąc drobne zakupy, aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.  
Ostrożnie wchodzi do baru, nieufnie zerkając na nielicznych stałych klientów.  
- Pan Aberforth Dumbledore? - zwraca się do barmana.  
Starzec odłożył na stół czyszczoną właśnie szklankę. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą podejrzliwie.  
- Kto pyta i dlaczego?  
- Nazywam się Percy Wesley - zaczyna młodzieniec cicho, napotykając uważne spojrzenie swojego rozmówcy. - Mój ojciec zawsze mówił, że profesor Dumbledore pomoże każdemu, kto o to poprosi. Mam nadzieję, że to rodzinne.

Aberforth mówi Percy'emu na temat wydarzeń w szkole więcej, niż ten zdołał się dowiedzieć przez cały rok.  
- Pozwalają na to?! - wykrzykuje Weasley przerażony, kiedy słyszy szczegóły na temat nowych sposobów karania uczniów Hogwartu. - Z pewnością profesorowie McGonagall i Flitwick...  
Dumbledore parska śmiechem, wycierając brudną szklankę o swoją koszulę.  
- Straciliby pracę, gdyby spróbowali coś powiedzieć, a ich miejsce zajęliby kolejni śmierciożercy.  
- Chcę pomóc - mówi Percy z determinacją, prostując się.  
- Idź do domu, dzieciaku, nic nie możesz zrobić.  
- Chcę pomóc! - nalega młodzieniec podnosząc głos.  
Aberforth milknie, swidrując rozmówcę swoimi przenikliwymi, niebieskimi oczami.  
- Jesteś synem Artura Weasleya?  
- Tak.  
- Tym, który porzucił rodzinę, żeby pracować dla ministerstwa?  
- Tak - odpowiada Percy ponownie, tym razem z mniejszą pewnością siebie.  
- Próbujesz naprawić swoje błędy?  
- To... skomplikowane.  
Mężczyzna znowu milknie. Percy czeka w napięciu.  
- Nie mogę ci niczego obiecać - zaczyna powoli barman. - Ale będę informował cię na bieżąco.  
- Dziękuję.

Jakiś czas później Percy dostaje sowę.  
Wiadomość jest krótka: Bitwa w Hogwarcie. Wszystko albo nic. Bądź tam.  
I Percy będzie.  
(Dostaje polecenie, by wesprzeć Ministerstwo Magii. Na nieszczęście dla nich, zdecydował już, po której jest stronie.)  
(W końcu więzi rodzinne są najsilniejsze.)

Pomimo jego pokrewieństwa z Fredem i George'em przeciskanie się przez tajne przejścia nie wychodzi mu najlepiej.  
Nie spodziewał się, że tunel tak szybko się zakończy i ku swojemu zażenowaniu, przewraca się. Walcząc o zachowanie równowagi, niemal depcze czyjąś stopę. Szybko podnosi się.  
- Spóźniłem się? Już się zaczęło? Dopiero, co się dowiedziałem, więc...  
Cholera. Poważnie? Tylko on mógłby mieć takie szczęście, by natknąć się tu na chyba wszystkich członków swojej rodziny.  
Przez chwilę Wesley'owie po prostu wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem. Kątem oka Percy dostrzega ładną blondynkę, o której czytał w liście, przysłanym mu w sierpniu jako próba nawiązania kontaktu.  
Karma. Cudownie.

Nieoczekiwanie to on przerywa milczenie.  
- Byłem głupi! Byłem idiotą, byłem nadętym palantem, byłem...  
- Uwielbiającym ministerstwo kretynem, który wyrzekł się rodziny, bo zżerała go chora ambicja - kończy Fred.  
Percy nerwowo przełyka ślinę. Czy będą w stanie mu wybaczyć?  
- Tak, byłem taki!  
- No, teraz powiedziałeś szczerą prawdę! - mówi Fred, wyciągając do brata rękę.  
(Mimo trwającego pomiędzy nim a bliźniakami konfliktu, Percy nie widzi powodu, dla którego wciąż miałby chować urazę.)  
(Oni również.)

Percy Weasley jest otwartą księgą. Myśli to, co mówi, mówi to, co myśli i jest przebiegły jak pigmejski pufek. Nie bywa dowcipny ani sarkastyczny, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie rozumie pojęcia dwuznaczności.  
Poza znikomym poczuciem humoru Percy posiada również dość średniowieczne poglądy na temat wierności i galanterii. Kiedy raz podejmie decyzję, czuje, że honor zobowiązuje go wytrwać do końca. Lubi myśleć, że czyni go to lojalnym i godnym zaufania.  
Czasem niezachwiana lojalność nie jest taka zła.  
(Wystarczy ustalić, które zobowiązania są najważniejsze.)


End file.
